


You're My Everything

by strawberryschaos



Category: Glee
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sexual Activity, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryschaos/pseuds/strawberryschaos
Summary: Jesse takes Rachel on a date night and proposes to her.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Kudos: 13





	You're My Everything

Rachel woke up cold and rolled over in the bed, looking to curl up with Jesse, but found the bed empty. She sat up in a panic, reaching for her phone, only to see a text from him. She took a breath and rubbed her eyes to clear them so she could read the message Jesse had left for her. 

_ Hey baby, I’ve got a couple quick things to take care of at the theatre but I should be home by noon. I hope you slept well, I can’t wait for our date tonight. _

The text ended with a smiley emoji and several hearts, and Rachel smiled at her screen as she read it. She had nothing to do until it was time to get ready for her date with Jesse, so she took the morning off from her usual productive routine and relaxed in bed until she heard the apartment door opening. 

Jesse came in quietly just in case Rachel was still asleep, grinning when he saw her. “Hi, baby,” he said cheerfully, dropping his bag and jacket by the bedroom door. Rachel climbed out of bed and hugged him tightly. 

Jesse hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. “I got us takeout for lunch, although I guess it’s more breakfast for you,” he teased, smiling when Rachel pouted and rolled her eyes at him. 

“You weren’t here to keep me warm, I had to stay in bed and wait for you to get back,” Rachel replied, smiling back at him. 

They ate their food on the couch, Rachel sitting so close to Jesse that she might as well have been in his lap. They got to talking about their plans for the night; they were going to get dinner and then see a musical—Jesse had picked  _ Phantom Of The Opera _ , but hadn’t told Rachel that yet. He also hadn’t mentioned the ring box tucked into the pocket of a rarely-worn jacket in his closet, although that he’d had much more trouble keeping secret. 

Their afternoon was spent together but each immersed in their own activities. Jesse was reading a script and Rachel was sorting through her audition binder, pulling out songs that no longer fit and searching her small mountain of sheet music for new material to add in. Rachel cleaned her things up to start getting ready a couple hours before their dinner reservation, humming several of the songs that had gotten stuck in her head from reading their music as she did her hair and makeup. 

Rachel was smiling happily as they left for dinner, but Jesse was practically vibrating. The black velvet ring box was tucked into the pocket of his suit jacket, and he kept patting the pocket to make sure it was still there. Somehow, Rachel didn’t notice, even all through dinner. By the time they got to the theatre and Jesse told her what they were seeing, she was too focused on that to pay any attention to whatever Jesse was doing; he could’ve pulled the ring out right next to her and she wouldn’t notice a thing. 

After the show ended, Jesse took Rachel’s hand and looked over at her. “I’ve got something to show you before we head home, some friends of friends set it up for us.” 

She gave him a confused look, but allowed him to lead her across the building and through a door that led to a much smaller stage than the performance one, the whole room dark except for a couple circles of light illuminating the centre stage. Jesse pulled his phone from his pocket and grinned at Rachel as he asked, “Dance with me?” 

He put on the playlist that Rachel had made for them a few weeks ago, all of her favourite sappy love songs in one place, and set his phone down. It was quiet, but so were they, wrapped up in one another and the way they held each other as they danced. When Jesse heard Rachel’s all-time favourite love song start playing, he spun her in a circle and then got down on one knee. 

It took Rachel a couple seconds to realize what he was doing, but then it hit her like a ton of bricks and she gasped, covering her face, tears already starting in her eyes. 

Jesse took her hands and held them as he started talking. “You’d laugh at me if you knew how many times I practiced what to say to make sure I wouldn’t blank when we got here,” he laughed slightly, mostly out of nervousness, “Rachel, you mean so much to me. The worst day with you is better than the best day without you. You make bad days better and good days great and there’s nothing I’ve ever loved more than having you in my life. I want to have you in my life for the rest of it. You’re my everything.” He let go of her hands, pulled the ring box from his pocket and opened it. 

“Rachel Berry, will you marry me?” 

She nodded frantically, too tearful to trust her voice. The moment he slid the ring onto her finger, she pulled him up and kissed him, her arms around his neck to keep him close. 

They stood there together for a long time, just holding each other. Jesse looked down at Rachel and smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Rachel said, grinning. She paused before adding, “Fiancé.” 

As they were getting ready to go, Jesse headed over to the back of the room. There was a camcorder set up there, so they had the whole thing recorded. Rachel nearly started crying all over again when he told her, insisting they watch it on the tiny screen of the camera right there and then. 

By the time they actually headed home, it was well past dark and there was a cool breeze in the air, however they were both too excited and focused on each other to pay the temperature any mind at all. Although it was a bit of a walk and they’d taken taxis to get there, they decided to walk home together. Jesse could not stop smiling at the feeling of the ring on Rachel’s finger as they held hands. 

When they got back to their apartment, Rachel hung her jacket up on the rack in the entryway and took a moment to look at herself in the full length mirror. Jesse stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, stroking her hip. “You look gorgeous,” he said softly, meeting her eyes in the reflection. They both had a certain  _ something _ in their expressions, an unspoken shared feeling. 

Rachel smirked slightly and turned to face him. “So do you,” she replied, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him as her hands found the top button of his shirt and starting undoing it. 

Their night ended in bed together, all their nice clothes draped haphazardly over the end of the bedframe and Rachel’s vanity chair. Rachel’s head was resting on Jesse’s chest as he played with her hair, and beneath the blankets their legs were intertwined. 

Rachel looked up to smile at Jesse. “I love you so much,” she said quietly, both of them just starting to doze off. 

“I love you too, Rachel. Forever and always.” 


End file.
